


Night's Lament

by Atticusly (atticusly)



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adding skz because 00’ supremacy, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst, M/M, Mystery, NCT Ensemble - Freeform, Not all ships are romantic, Other Characters - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Violence, but not too graphic, dreamies x skz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticusly/pseuds/Atticusly
Summary: In a small town with explosive secrets, one cannot remain innocent for long.Alternatively, influential families find themselves in a deep pit of trouble when two prominent kids go missing and secrets which were buried years ago resurfaces.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Lee Taeyong, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Night's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is something like those gangs involved fics, but of course with a twist. It's about power-play, reckless youths, and slight urban fantasy. I am planning to make this an ensemble au but dreamies-centric, but let's see how it goes. This chapter is quite short because I am having tight schedules, but I promise the next one would be more lengthy.
> 
> So yes I reuploaded this because initially I was worried how it would turn out? but I decided to take the chance. I am just testing the waters now and I hope it will get better? I might re-write this chapter by adding future chapter to make it longer.

**PART ONE: RUINS**

**CHAPTER ONE**

The moment the matchstick falls on the ground, on top of the scattered- torn posters of the city hall, a raging fire engulfs them. The flame of the fire has no culture, no pity, no mind, yet it consumes whatever it finds without any preferences. It’s hot, short and violent, leaves nothing but identical ashes behind. 

“Jisung you are supposed to be in school not here, go back before your sister comes for our head” the male who dropped the matchstick said, facing a much younger male who was hiding behind a tree but failed to remain unnoticed. It’s said in a lazy tone, after which the said male- Jisung, comes out and climbs the forest boundary wall, removing his backpack and placing it close to himself. 

“But she is not here and I can’t really go back so I might as well stay with you guys, right Jeno hyung?” Jisung replies but directing it to another male seated at the very end.

“Hmm” the sound was an indirect sign of agreement. The three boys sitting on the wall were staring at the endless sky, at the void beauty of silence. 

“Jaemin Hyung, why do you not allow me to join you guys”

“Because you are young and you have a life ahead of you” replied the male with green highlights. He brushed his knuckles, rough and bruised. The sense of care in his reply was never really expressed outwardly. 

“You are older to me by only two years! How much difference does that make?”,Jisung’s impatient voice grew louder and louder by every word. The adamancy the boy had the past few months to join the older males’  _ team,  _ was quite unbearable. 

“That’s still a lot of difference kid”, surprisingly, Jeno answered but that was not enough to quit Jisung down. “But chenle hangs out with all you!” 

“That’s because his brother is Taeyong hyung’s close friend-” Jaemin gets cut-off in the middle of his explanation. Jisung gets teary-eyed, grabs his backpack and jumps down. Before the other males could react, he spits out in anger, “excuses! Just say I am not good enough! That’s what mom and dad also say.”

It’s a lot to take in a moment, because before the older boys could reach out, Jisung takes a run. He sprints towards the roads which  _ should  _ lead him  _ home. _

…

“You’re late”

Jaemin startles as soon as he hears those words when he enters his house, removing his shoes. He certainly did not expect his brother to be waiting for him in the hall, calmly seated on the sofa. Jaemin looks at the clock and realizes that he is actually an hour late, but it was not something he was scared of. After all, he spent the last hour trying to find Jisung.

“I heard Jisung was with you Jeno today” his brother’s question is more of a statement, there is nothing which goes unnoticed by him.

“Well hello to you too Hyung, yes, Jisung met us today we told him to go home-” 

“Sooyoung told me he did not come back home”

_ Of fucking course,  _ Jaemin wanted to mentally slap himself for not running behind that boy before, he shouldn’t have thought it was like other previous occurrences after Jisung mentioned his parents.

“I’ll go and find him now” 

Jaemin grabs the hoodie that he removed before and turns back to head towards the door, but Taeyong grabs him by the wrist and makes him stop on his tracks.

“Don’t. Sooyoung sent her men out of look for him, if they see you it will not end well”

_ Sooyoung. Park Sooyoung. Jisung’s older sister. _

Jaemin would definitely say the influential families in the town played politics, but Park Sooyoung was of a different league. She branched out of her family business at a very young age and made it a policy to not get involved with any form of dirty work, yet remained powerful. It was of no surprise when Sooyoung object Jisung’s friendship with them, citing it would be a bad influence, no  _ Jaemin would be a bad influence. _

“Well then I’ll at least see Jeno”, Taeyong does not have a say in that, in fact, according to Jaemin, Taeyong does not have a say in anything regarding his individual affairs. 

…

Jeno hates the alleys, he hates living in the worst part of the town, the shadiest part where anyone can rob you or even  _ kill  _ you if you don’t have your guard up. It was not Jeno’s wish to grow up here, but it was fate, a cruel fate which left him to fend for himself. He does wish time and again, he had typical parents who did simple jobs, and he would just be a university student. 

Jeno likes having friends, having people who would have your back, unlike his mother who abandoned his family, or his father who didn’t think twice before taking the blame for something he did not commit. Or perhaps he would have preferred it if his brother stayed with him and did not leave looking for revenge. There are so many things, he wished that would change, and there are things which he would like it to  _ remain. _

He was going to take a turn to the right, but swiftly grabbed an arm which was trying to reach his neck while doing so. Jeno after grabbing hold of the arm pulls the intruding figure in front of him, holding them in a neck lock.

“Woah Woah easy there, can’t believe you did not recognize me”

_ Jaemin _

Jeno’s body loosens up at the familiar presence, he lets go of Jaemin’s neck and helps stand straight. 

“What are you doing here, its past midnight, this is place is not safe for you,” Jeno says, his voice stern as usual. “But it’s safe for you?”  _ The same conversation again. _

_ “ _ Not this again Jaemin, how many times should I tell you that I am not going to move in with you,” Jeno says, letting out a heavy sigh, his hands running through his messy hair.

“Well then I’ll have to move in with you” Jaemin replies, relaxed initially , but Jaemin’s features quickly changes, it becomes more tensed as he speaks again, “Jisung did not go home, we have to look for him the first thing in the morning when his sister’s men are not there, so I m crashing at your place”

Now that was a legitimate reason to worry about.

…

Early Mornings at Jeno’s place are dreamy, the window allows bright sunlight to enter the room, or more specifically right on the two sleeping figures. Jaemin is the first to wake up, he opens his groggy eyes, and looks beside, to find Jeno still sleeping. After all, they were supposed to leave now to find Jisung. Both the boys had weird sleeping habits, despite the fact Jeno’s bed was big enough for both of them, Jaemin’s head was at the edge of the bed, his body hands and legs spread meters apart. Jeno, on the other hand, would have definitely fallen off the bed if one of them had not woken up.

Jaemin’s phone rings, he could make out it was still in his hoodie which was there  _ somewhere.  _ He gets off the bed, trying to walk steadily despite his drowsy state. He found his hoodie on of the chairs, and his phone inside the pocket. His eyes were too tired to even read the caller id, and hence he just attends the call.

“Hel-”

“Both Jisung and Chenle are missing”  _ it was taeyong. _

“What?! Both of them?”

Jaemin’s heartbeat increases, his hands slightly shaking at the news, he looks back at a now-awake Jeno, who looks at him in confusion. 

“Its Jisung and Chenle, they are missing”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! kudos and comments are highly appreciated and they fuel my creativity.
> 
> https://twitter.com/ariouseok


End file.
